


The Plan

by araline, ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Future Fic, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araline/pseuds/araline, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione has a plan, as you might expect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

**Download:** [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/34423lem9h9ykg9/The_Plan.mp3) (4 MB) | [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/r66d6wz1zqy6xoy/The_Plan.m4b) (3 MB) 

Length: 4:59

It would come as very little surprise to those who knew her that upon graduation from Hogwarts, Hermione had a _Plan._ There was the small matter of actually graduating from Hogwarts, of course, given that her seventh year had been spent hunting Horocruxes. But fortunately, given the utter shambles that year had been for everyone, the newly instated Headmistress McGonagall had offered to let them all back for an 'eighth' year.

Once she finally graduated, however, Hermione went right back to her Plan. She got a job at the Ministry - one of the few that a Muggleborn was eligible for - and began taking Muggle night classes in government studies.

The idea had occurred to her at some point during her second year, while she was researching for her fledgling idea of SPEW. Or possibly the Chamber of Secrets. Honestly, she had spent so much time in the library before being petrified that it all blended together somewhat. The idea had solidified somewhat during her third year, after the appalling Buckbeak fiasco, and her research into Werewolf registrations and restrictions, and when she learned that Sirius Black had been tossed into a horrible, psychologically scarring prison without so much as a trial.

By the time that Hermione met Delores Umbridge, she was already certain of her Plan, and she actually found the woman's attacks the perfect excuse to attempt a small scale corollary of her idea. Thus, Dumbledore's Army was born.

But now, having gotten her NEWTs and having achieved the first step of getting an actual Ministry job – and of course having dealt with that pesky Dark Lord issue – Hermione was finally able to enact the Plan.

Her first step was to finally finish what she had started with SPEW. While this seemed really the least critical of her ambitions, it would set the stage for all of her changes to come. If she could convince the Wizarding populace to care about House Elves and Goblins and other creatures they usually disparaged, then she could challenge their ideas about blood status. If not, then she might as well just become a Muggle politician instead, for all the good she could do in the Ministry. Not that Hermione had ever dreamed of becoming the Muggle Prime Minister and ordering the Ministry of Magic to change itself or else. Well certainly not more than once or twice.

Ron, dear Ron, knew nothing of her Plan. He was busy being an Auror with Harry - and Hermione had very strong feelings about the Ministry bypassing the NEWT requirements for Auror training and allowing several of her classmates to apply without returning for their final year of schooling. Regardless of how much practical experience they had with fighting the Dark Lord, rules were rules.

Harry knew enough of her Plan to be useful, but certainly not all of it. As a fellow Muggle-raised, he was quite aware of certain inequalities in their world, and as the Man-Who-Defeated-Voldemort, he was uniquely qualified to assist in the public side of her campaign.

However, the bulk of the work was done by Hermione herself. She first achieved more rights and better working conditions for House Elves, which Harry forcefully endorsed in the name of Dobby. She then used her status as one of the Golden Trio to navigate her way into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, where she headed up a team that assisted the Department of Magical Creatures with enforcement of new protective laws of several creatures.

Finally, Hermione made her way to the Minister's office, where she assisted the Minister with all things Law Enforcement-related and Muggle-related. And thus, the final step of her Plan was finally placed into action. WORLD DOMINATION!

Or rather, a complete overhauling of the Wizarding legal system and governmental structure and the improvement of rights for all species. Which was the same thing, practically. Honestly, the Wizarding World was just lucky that she had decided to use her Plan for good, rather than evil.

Though 'Dark Queen Hermione' did have a nice ring to it.


End file.
